iCan't Show You
by Writer4Eva
Summary: While in college, Freddie has to write a paper on the human body. Oneshot seddie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**Summary: While in college, Freddie has a paper due for his creative writing class about the body. This is Seddie! Italics= Freddie's writing**

* * *

><p>I don't know what to do for my project. My teacher was really vague… I guess that's a good thing. I groaned and walked into Carly's apartment. There was a bunch of blonde hair sprawled out on the couch. She was asleep.<p>

_Her hair, falls off the couch like a waterfall. A jungle of blonde curls. Unruly, but beautiful. Her eyes, they flutter but they don't open. They twitch, like they see something while they're closed. Her nose, perfectly rounded but kind of pointed. I kiss the smooth skin and she shifts in her sleep. Her cheeks, all natural- no makeup. A touch of red sits on her tanned skin. It's smooth and I run my hand down her cheeks and touch her lips. They curl up in a smile as I run my fingers over them. As soon as I take my fingers away she forms her lips into a frown. I touch them again and she shakes her head and sets them into a pout so I take them away again and she slowly parts them. I run my hands down her neck and between her breasts and stop at her stomach. She shudders and I snatch my hand away hoping she isn't awake. Because she was uncomfortable, she turned over, and I look down her back and stop at her butt .It causes a nice bump to the shadow on the sofa. Her legs, freshly shaved. Long, toned, and tanned. Smooth like the rest of her. Her feet, petite. I run my fingers down her arch and she turns so she's back on her stomach. She smiles as I play with her purple-painted toes. I tickle her toes and she arches her back and lets out a moan type laugh. She shifts again, clearly uncomfortable and her eyes flutter open._

"Done." I smile at Sam. She raises her eyebrow and sits up yawning.

"So Frednerd… Whatcha got there?" She points to the paper and my eyes go wide.

"Nothing!" I stated a little too quickly and she just smirks. I can tell she's coming up with a plan to get it out of me.

"Well back to me. I had a great dream there was ribs," She paused and looked up at me. "and a guy." She smiled and closed her eyes, briefly touching her lips. The movement so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. She covered it up by pretending to fix her hair. Then she frowned remembering something and her regular Sam glare returned. "But the guy was teasing me with the ribs… so I broke his arm."

"Okay then… well I came to ask Carly a question and since she's not here…" I just stopped the sentence and looked at her. She looked down as if pondering something and then pounced. "No! NO! Sam! Sam get off!" She was on my back trying to get the paper. Then Carly came through the door.

"Sam! Freddie!" She scolded. "What's going on?"

"If it isn't obvious she's attacking me! Take the paper and run." She took the paper from my grasp and ran. Sam got off of me and stood there, looking. "Sam, I-"

"What's on that paper that is so bad? Why can't I see it?"

"Sam-"

"I know I make fun of you but it's just for like a minute and then I find something else to tease you with." She looked annoyed with a hint of hurt in her eyes. "You're like one of my best friends." She turned on her heel and walked to the fridge. Carly came down the stairs as Sam pulled out a turkey leg and sat on the couch.

"Freddie!" She hissed. I snapped my head around to see a smiling Carly.

"What?"

"That was a nice paper… about who? Oh I think I know. Is it umm… Sam?" I could feel the blush rising on my cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." She walked by me to the sofa and sat with Sam. She handed Sam the paper against my protests. I watched the blonde read the paper, blush crawling up her cheeks. She smiled and Carly went up to her room. She walked over to me looking mad.

She grinned and said. "That would explain the dream." She raised her hand and grabbed the back of my head. She crashed her lips to mine when I tried to deepen the kiss she broke away. "Now it's my turn to tease you." She walked out swaying her hips a little more than usual. Carly giggled from behind me.

"I guess I should've shown her the paper earlier?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yeah." She replied with the biggest goofiest grin plastered on her face.

**So did you like it? Tell me what you liked (or hated) with a review. Anyone can review.**

**~WRITER4EVA~**


End file.
